Unicorn lover 123
Description I do random things, I love my pet, I love my friends, I love my family , and I love all of my fans! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkbckEgkkbU 1:00 My first ever video 74 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQozW6V8xC8 0:50 Wait for an over video coming soon�������� 49 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZuBXV3ZMzE 0:05 First kiss������ 500 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljU-k-SmuQg 1:44 Getting married �� as kids 713K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJb7vvW1R5c 0:03 Jacobs going crazy ��!!!!!! 37 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfpmW1AEils 0:19 We will be back soon Abigail and charlotte 40 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4rBbnckn4A 0:13 The ice cream �� van is here!!!!!!!! 110 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MWQWRsI48Q 2:22 Do you think I sing �� good? 151 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_loXURdh1l4 10:32 Truth or dare? 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljYGQBlx4qk 1:32 OMG ��, a BEE!!!!!!!!! 30 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4nhO_8eDWE 0:26 Abigail's dad is spying �� on us! 31 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzZDMfKpipU 5:00 SARDINES!!!!!!!!! 81 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lqIsmRJvxQ 9:57 Gummy VS real food challenge!!!!!!!! 144 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLPcnHl3Lk0 1:26 Getting married �� part 2 / tropical version 4.8K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgaHbnllyF4 0:47 Gummy VS real food challenge / part 2 61 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4IQKB0KHrY 0:47 Talking Ben/so funny! 26 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-6HiF_NyRc 6:44 SOUR GUMMY WORM CHALLENGE/looser eats super gross chilli �� mayonnaise!!!!!������ 232 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5gk5HMK680 4:04 Spying �� on the boys ����‍♂️ !!!/ absolute fail����‍♀️ 84 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rH6MRzUPtuI 0:22 Lies kids tell there parents! 93 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMw84QFTvM8 0:43 FLUFFY SLIME/ SO SATISFYING! 41 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2J7YzWIqFM 1:15 MY CAT IS SO CUTE! 13 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W113d6b67Kg 0:23 Friends VS Best friends animation! 23 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbPKvIqkKxs 0:09 Welcome video! 12 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AT_YXnFUBbM 1:18 Playing the violin �� for the first time! 69 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9n9yD97k4E 3:57 Tour of my bedroom!�� 37 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K23GE-ECTOk 2:33 Pet peeves! 25 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at6Yer5Kdow 1:42 IF THIS VIDEO DOES NOT SATISFY YOU , YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!��!��! 36 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bW23bYvNeXU 1:24 What the cameras were like in the 70s ! 78 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLPm-hi-Dpg 0:33 Glittery fluffy slime! 24 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-n5UAcXoAA4 2:30 Slime with bicarbonate of soda VS slime without bicarbonate of soda! 139 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qX0mwmZSmOY 4:19 Slime package review of three types of different awesome slimes!!! 23 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9UVlkM7260 1:04 Funny jokes you can tell your friends and family! 101 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQdmq-PoWLU 5:52 How to make blue tack slime! ( no borax no detergent no glue!) 2 ingredient slime! 175 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIbi7vKQMNQ 2:54 Good morning YouTube! 22 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTFZI1dU_MA 0:05 I have a special message... 13 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvSnxUDrAKE 2:16 Me VS spicy Indian chicken! 27 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6VDLqMwM2c 2:49 Review of all my dogs stuff! 62 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XfYdF6nboM 0:47 Talking Ben part 2/ using my mums old camera! 14 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds9bWYsN7k4 0:11 How much responsibility it is for a cat 26 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_y_nKCS45wQ 0:18 Abigail and charlottes pet hamsters! 12 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BS96WBzfqNU 2:17 I have got some bad news... 32 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV4HQBpf5U4 0:08 Meet my new pet! 13 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LISmgxGmVz8 0:43 Watch my dog do tricks 15 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhNVZi_MKQg 0:47 Yogy my dog does some tricks! 16 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEM6pUZWgY4 2:33 Slime review of fun slimes! 13 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BY0pqfakbV8 0:56 Me and my dog play fetch! 31 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbkQ5WorOgU 1:22 I HAVE GOT A VERY SPECIAL PACKAGE TO OPEN!!! 23 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frEF-Wd4iG8 3:08 Princess murder / ( role play) 35 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=353GTE0MA48 2:02 DIY 1 ingredient slime with no borax no glue and no detergent, only shower gel! 17 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mV5QErbTO54 1:08 DIY shower gel slime #2 / bad news... 20 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqTMsfIMpNw 4:51 Never have I ever challenge #part 2 142 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qwu_1KBIvc 3:08 Princess murderer (roleplay) / WAY BETTER VERSION 24 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifOIwI6D03U 4:47 Top 5 slime hacks that could really help you when your making slime 24 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyVcs9GxNSU 0:53 LITERALLY SO SATISFYING slime ASMR 31 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1jS1-aXsJA 2:49 My slime giveaway for my class!!! 58 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzXLA4HDc_Y 2:42 How to turn hard slime into a super soft and stretchy slime with 1 ingredient only!! 19 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4KAC44v5y0 0:42 Satisfying slime colouring 15 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdhaxpqyNQ0 0:06 Speed colouring #1 10 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpnbvS0ef6Q 0:06 Speed colouring #2 9 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzZjfZg3BmE 0:07 Speed colouring #3 11 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=296DFmso_lA 0:15 Sandbox colouring #4 15 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLy35JgEMoA 0:39 Satisfying slime asmr / make sure to put volume up very high while watching video 12 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2ICBve3Thg 2:21 Slime hacks part 2 11 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frQdgCOjwvc 3:56 Me VS super sour bubblegum 28 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRNpGA8OFwE 0:35 Slime pet peeves part 2! 21 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hca7QI-rH08 2:20 DIY super easy fluffy slime! (no borax, and no shaving foam!) 39 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kh8olw4w4k 2:18 1st blog 42 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iThS8Y9jRw4 0:09 Sandbox cell phone 9 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjeuFWsCUC8 0:49 Special message... 47 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTSY9XQ0Isk 2:06 Diary of a wimpy kid book THE GETAWAY review! 25 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3tuCgsMJTs 3:38 I created a new slime... 23 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcCilFq-cEQ 0:27 Opening Swedish Christmas gifts part 1 20 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTiwiz_zDyI 10:59 Slime review of 9 awesome slimes! 35 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOO2Uad00Mw 1:39 Slime pet peeves part 2 23 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZoYl6cbErE 0:37 Filming with my new iPhone 6! 43 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbQrGXRXFYQ 0:44 What cats are like... (this video is only for people who are planning to get a cat) 15 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_ARJt9lU34 5:16 Slime review!/slime competition involved 41 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwQ1dsDxE-8 0:46 My brother kisses the screen 51 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsguwwfbHYY 0:39 Give me your phone number and I will call you! 42 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgbwbL1BK1E 8:12 Cheap makeup VS expensive makeup 36 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ36DEdMXE0 2:30 Jake confesses his love to Olivia (text story) 22 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPa5Wv3-qO4 1:09 Olivia tells Bella hat Jake confessed to her! 14 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yTFKnWcECU 1:44 Bro chat (text story) 16 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AzZPnBYpiA 1:57 New girl 4 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVaEIeXJsw4 2:40 Girl chat (text story) 17 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKECspr7ahw 2:19 Bella the bully (text story) 23 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb2KXa6pFCE 2:59 Creepy text (text story) (this story is not real) 24 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvXnDYbOwgA 0:40 How to get a girl to like you! 28 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdKIeYQeDHQ 3:30 Slime review of 4 amazon slimes!, including 3 squishes! 58 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eiko4ZwM52g 5:57 ANNOUNCING THE SLIME WINNERS!��!�� 48 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PpHEqhumdU 0:15 YOU BETTER NOT BE RECORDING THAT!!! 38 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrxJL5QumAw 0:57 Playing with my puppy!! (SO CUTE) 27 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghYcXfU9WWE 0:06 THE BIGGEST SANDWICH IN THE WORLD 20 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw8Bh5DMUVk 4:38 Tutorial on how to put on makeup for beginners! 41 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZLMSvSEZF4 0:49 Slime video (friend voiceover) 28 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L7il-8vV1s 1:14 Random video 26 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRDv5oSmNsI 2:26 CREEPY BASEMENT!! AT MIDNIGHT!! (With friends) 61 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_atzGKNQND0 7:54 Double dare jelly bean challenge! ( I LITERALLY EAT CAT FOOD) 78 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxndUIGbqTY 1:25 4 best friends! 77 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztq8fWMnzL0 1:00 2 bad baby's 66 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhubbMYHvAg 13:54 Reviewing gummy sushi! 59 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnYgCN5b7Nc 0:57 Jeanette sings S.O.S scene (Alvin and the chipmunks, ship wreck) 5.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qp1llAZWvhQ 11:08 Playing minecraft with my bro! (First minecraft vid) 29 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZsXd9tXpfk 6:01 Bloxburg| house tour! 25 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YtxHkUU-vA 6:50 Draw my life| thanks for 400 subs! 54 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qadLENCWpE4 0:09 Look at this... 38 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ta8L25HA578 13:27 Roblox social experiment| will anyone donate me money? 42 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFJqpGppaWA 7:41 Living life as a poor person| roblox 20 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLXzCOH8KOY 0:49 Noob to rich transformation| roblox 48 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5S7oSu-9FA 1:03 Giving my roblox password away! 139 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_h571-bTjA 4:09 Me VS toxic waste!!! 44 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lv_kweZBgE 11:12 DIY ocean theme bedroom in bloxburg/roblox| 1k 32 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aS-VQ9WV3A 1:47 A random girl donated me 10,000 $ in a game...|storytime E1 52 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJB1Y2xeNoI 7:13 Deleting my 12k house in bloxburg������ 54 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D57i6GdNQA0 1:01 THIS IS NOT A SQUISHY 52 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSOFF_N7_io 1:44 The time I got scammed in roblox...| storytime E2 67 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUk1dxZeXHE 1:08 MY ACCOUNT HAS GOT HACKED!!! 52 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZlVYAhTkBM 1:03 The thing downstairs trailer| (FAKE) 52 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Af5fTx8YPBA 2:02 Do u think I can sing? Part 2 57 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1R1gVdeQlno 0:29 Yogis hiding from me!! 37 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brggEC5iIwk 1:38 Slime review 57 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLiKfMHqO9k 1:41 STOP SENDING HATE COMMENTS 98 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dr9ZCgXLqNU 0:42 Try not to say awww (HARD) 18 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4v3zkLdPYo 0:33 ADORABLE 25 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_zL4Xu_org 0:53 Brother and friend roleplaying! (CUTE) 69 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0yzcmjNY9M 1:22 Should I change my channel name? 49 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhnpp8l5x5Y 0:12 TOO CUTE 16 views4 days ago Category:Unicorn_lover 123 Category:YouTube Category:Parodies